El comienzo de una nueva vida
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Final feliz alternativo a Con tu partida y mis ganas de sobrevivir. Edward si detuvo a Bella en el aeropuerto de Tacoma e iniciaron una vida juntos. Pero ¿Como lograron estar juntos y esquivar todos los obstaculos?
1. El comienzo de una nueva vida

**EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi imaginación.

* * *

Mientras Bella se encontraba contemplando el trozo de papel que recién acababa de escribir y se concentraba en el hecho de que Alice viera en donde dejaba su carta. Era doloroso despedirse de hasta los que hace poco tiempo eran su familia.

Lo que más lamentaba era el hecho de no saber porque el la había abandonado de esa manera.

¿Acaso se había olvidado de la promesa que le había hecho? ¿Se había olvidado de todos los: _"Te amo"_ de todos los _"Te quiero"?_ pero sobre todo, de todos los: Eres lo más importante en mi vida. Acaso todo lo que le había dicho era una vil y absurda mentira.

Era absurdo seguir atormentándose por algo que de cualquier manera no podría ser. Sin embargo, sabiendo que había dado el paso decisivo para guiar el resto de "su vida" se permitió unos últimos instantes de dolor. Pues a partir de que tomara ese avión, seria "como si él jamás hubiese existido". Se lamentaba por Charlie, su padre, quien al final de cuentas era quien iba a pagar sus errores. El error de haberse enamorado de un ser inmortal y que jamás, jamás le correspondió y que solo la lleno de sueños, ilusiones y falsas esperanzas.

Sin embargo, lo que Bella no sabía, era que no era necesario concentrarse en pensar en donde dejaría la carta que recién había escrito, pues todos los Cullen estaban allí.

Vamos Edward, por favor, por favor –suplicaba Alice con un semblante lloroso y desesperado a la vez, al que hasta hace nada fuera su hermano favorito.

Edward estamos en el aeropuerto de Tacoma, en Seattle, por favor ven.

Ya te dije que no duende. Esa es mi última palabra

Por favor Edward, por favor. Esta es la última oportunidad que tienes para que el amor de tu existencia no se vaya de tu lado.

Te prometo convencerla que si me dices que vuelves la detengo hasta que, hasta que tu llegues pero por favor Edward no dejes que ella se aleje de nuestro lado. Por favor Edward no me arrebates a mi familia.

-¡No! Y acto seguido colgó el teléfono.

En ese instante, cuando entendió que nada había por hacer, cuando Alice comprendió que no había palabras en el mundo que lograran que Edward cambiara de parecer, Alice se rindió.

Se coloco sobre los brazos de Jasper, quien al sentir su tristeza de inmediato le extendió los brazos, mientras le susurraba mil disculpas al oído, pues decía que al final, había sido su culpa que Edward dejara a Bella. Se culpaba por no haber sido capaz de contener al monstruo que tenia dentro. Se culpaba, pues decía que de haber sido capaz de dominarlo aquel 13 de septiembre, Edward jamás habría abandonado a Bella y ella no estaría sufriendo por la pérdida de la chica que consideraba su hermana y su mejor amiga.

La última llamada para el vuelo a la ciudad de Florida se escucho por los altavoces del aeropuerto. En ese instante, Alice quiso correr a detener a Bella. De ser necesario, ella misma la transformaría. Sin embargo, Emmett, quien se encontraba en el mismo estado de tristeza la detuvo antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso y acercársele.

-Déjala libre, enana. Nosotros no somos quien para intervenir en su decisión. ¿No crees que sería más doloroso para ella el darle falsas esperanzas? –Dijo Emmett con una extraña madurez. Después de todo, el era siempre el alegre y el bromista.

-Pero…

En ese instante se acerco hasta ella Esme, quien también tenía el semblante alicaído. Y no se debía solamente al hecho de que considerara ya a Bella una hija, sino a que después de todo, se daba cuenta de que ahora sí, su pequeño hijo estaría solo por el resto de su eternidad.

-Déjala, Alice. Emmett tiene razón. No debemos intervenir en su vida. No ahora que ella ha tenido fuerzas para poder continuar. Aunque a nosotros nos parta el frio y detenido corazón que tenemos.

Por un instante, y sin que nadie lo previera, fue Rosalie, quien estuvo a punto de acercarse esta vez a Bella, sin embargo algo más fuerte que los brazos de Emmett o Carlisle la detuvieron.

-El fuerte olor a licántropos.

-Chuchos.

Fue entonces que todos se dieron cuenta de la peste que reinaba entre toda la gente del aeropuerto. Específicamente, venia de un grupo de jóvenes de piel cobriza y pelo obscuro, que estaba en la esquina opuesta de la que ellos estaban.

Fue en ese instante que Carlisle hablo.

-Son parte de los nativos de la tribu Quilete que está en la reserva india, a las orillas de Forks.

Todos se congelaron en el instante en que vieron lo que sucedió:

Era una Bella muy diferente a la que estaban acostumbrados a ver. Parecía incluso que no quedaba nada de la chica dulce y tímida a la que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

-¡Aléjate de mí, Jacob! –ordeno con una voz dura y fría.

-Pero Bella, entiende que yo te amo y que…

-¡Basta! Entiéndelo. No voy a volver y no me interesa si tú o el mismísimo Zeus viene hasta mí y me confiesa que está enamorado de mí.

¡Yo no te amo y jamás lo hare! Entiéndelo de una vez. **El único hombre de mi vida se llama Edward Cullen** y si no es él, no habrá nadie más. Y no me vengas con tu discurso de imprimación y de que somos almas gemelas porque no me importa.

Si ha de haber otro hombre en mi vida, ese será un humano normal. No quiero que me sigas. No voy a volver nunca más a un lugar como este. Volveré al lugar del que nunca debí salir. Volveré con mi madre a un lugar soleado y ¡Jamás!, escúchame muy bien ¡Jamás!, quiero volver a saber nada de ti o de criaturas mitológicas. Ah, y de una vez te aviso que no quiero volver a saber nada de ti. No intentes siquiera buscarme o enviarme cartas con Charlie, porque nunca obtendrás una respuesta de mi parte. Esta parte de mi vida es un capitulo que voy a cerrar y no me importa a que costo. Si él no está conmigo ninguna otra criatura mítica lo estará.

Los Cullen, que observaban a lo lejos, se quedaban atónitos ante su confesión. ¿No era posible que ella actuara de esa manera? ¿O sí?

Sin que ninguno pudiera darse cuenta, Alice, quien había visto la partida de Bella desde el momento en el que ella había tomado la decisión de irse, había conseguido un boleto para el mismo vuelo. No iba a usarlo, sin embargo, no podía quedarse con la duda de que su amiga realmente fuera como en ese instante.

Por suerte, el vuelo que tomaría Bella podría tomarse por dos estaciones, por lo que rápidamente corrió hacia el área contraria por la que abordaría Bella.

Atenta a su visión, Alice no solo había comprado un pasaje, sino dos, porque en algún momento, había tenido la visión de Edward regresando.

Mientras corría hacia el andén opuesto, se concentro en decirle a Edward, si es que realmente la estaba escuchando, verse en la otra salida y avisarle que tenía su pasaje.

En cuanto llego al área opuesta, visualizo a su hermano. Se le veía cansado y nervioso.

-¡Estas aquí! –Grito efusivamente en su mente.

-Edward simplemente asintió y espero a que ella se acercara.

Mientras le tendían los boletos a la sobrecargo que atendía, Edward le relataba rápidamente a Alice el porqué le había gritado al teléfono y porque se había negado a volver.

Le explicaba a grandes rasgos a Alice, que había estado a punto de detener a Bella mientras ella estaba en la sala de espera, cuando capto el olor de los chuchos y leyó sus mentes. Le explico el shock que le causo a Bella (claro está, leído en la mente del licántropo) saber que la tribu Quilete descendía de los lobos. Le relato los celos que sintió cuando "el chucho" recordaba tan vívidamente el beso que le había robado a Bella. Aún más, estaba completamente seguro de que con ese beso la había convencido de quedarse a su lado.

Alice lo escuchaba atenta y atónitamente. Bella aún no abordaba el avión, lo cual era una suerte, pues su asiento estaba unas pocas filas más adelante que lo de ellos y podría verlos.

Mientras ellos conversaban, observaron como Bella había abordado el avión. Tenía el semblante totalmente alicaído y sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar. Observaron como se había colocado su Ipod y escuchaba tristes melodías.

Alice detuvo a Edward, quien ya se preparaba para acercarse a ella.

-¡Detente, Edward! –Le decía desesperadamente en su mente y lo sostenía por el brazo. Aún no es seguro acercarse a ella. Hay que esperar a que el avión despegue. Una vez que estemos en el aire podrás acercarte a ella. ¡No querrás que los chuchos escuchen lo que tienes que decirle! ¿O acaso olvidas que tienen tan buen oído como nosotros?

Mientras eso sucedía en el avión. Dentro del aeropuerto los Cullen se percataban de la desaparición de Alice y se miraban unos a otros desconcertados.

En ese instante, los licántropos se acercaban a ellos.

-¡Malditos! –Vocifero Jacob.

-Emmett, quien estaba a punto de responder la agresión, fue detenido por Carlisle. Conocía a cada uno de sus hijos y sabia que la desaparición de Alice tenía un trasfondo, por lo que decidió no comenzar una pelea dentro del mismo aeropuerto.

-¡Vámonos! –Se escucho la voz del que debía ser el líder de la manada, pues todos obedecieron la orden. Aunque la furia de los ojos de Jacob no desapareció ni por un instante. Una vez que los chuchos se habían alejado a una distancia considerable fue Rosalie quien hablo molesta:

-¿Me quieren explicar eso?

-Estoy seguro de que Alice sabrá porque desapareció. Algo debió haber visto que fuera capaz de detener a Bella y a juzgar por lo que escuchamos, estoy seguro de que ella no quiere toparse nuevamente con los Quiletes. Por favor, esperemos a que Alice nos llame –dijo tranquilamente Carlisle.

Todos se miraron unos a otros. Sopesando la información que Carlisle les daba. Todos llegaron a la misma conclusión. ¡Era cierto! Alice jamás desaparecería así como así.

El avión despego y justo cuando se encontraban ya a las millas de altura requeridas para el vuelo, Edward se acerco a Bella, quien por alguna extraña razón se había quedado dormida en muy poco tiempo.

Alice se acerco al hombre que estaba de lado de Bella y le ofreció un cambio en sus asientos. Le conto una triste historia para que el hombre accediera a cambiar de lugar: Le explico que ella era la novia de su hermano y que sus padres habían decidido separarlos, pues no estaban de acuerdo con su relación y que, en una medida desesperada ellos habían conseguido la información del vuelo en la que la habían mandado y mil detalles más.

El hombre, quien había visto el semblante alicaído de la joven y sus lágrimas accedió a cambiarles el lugar.

-Habría accedido de cualquier manera, pues mientras Alice le contaba el drama, el hombre recordaba que sus padres habían hecho algo similar con él y con su novia. Solamente que él no había tenido el valor para buscarla y admiraba a ese joven.

Quizás, la gota que derramo el vaso y termino por convencer al hombre de que la historia era cierta, fue la forma en la que Bella, en sueños nombraba desesperadamente a "Edward"….

Edward se acerco a su lado y acaricio suavemente su mejilla. Comenzó a susurrarle su nana y Bella poco a poco se fue relajando. Sin embargo, su tristeza, tan honda y tan infinita solo le permitió unos pocos minutos de inconsciencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos no podía creer lo que veía. Era **su **Edward y tenía una mirada triste. Sinceramente creyó que aún estaba soñando.

Pero su tacto era tan real. Tan frio. Y cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera… tenía que ser él. Jamás, en todas sus alucinaciones se había sentido así.

-¿Cómo es posible? –pregunto aún atónita.

Edward simplemente coloco un dedo en sus labios y comenzó a explicarle todo.

Le pedía perdón por haber actuado como lo había hecho. Le conto de su sufrimiento por no estar a su lado y lo eternas que habían sido sus noches. Pues antes de que ella apareciera, su vida no tenía luz. Si ahora esperaba con ansias cada noche era por verla a ella. Su rayo de luz y esperanza.

Pero no todo era felicidad y también le explico el tratado que tenia con los Quiletes sobre "morder" no "matar" a un ser humano. Pero le dijo antes de que ella siquiera pudiera replicar, sobre que era su decisión. Edward saco un pequeño anillo de diamantes y se arrodillo, en pleno vuelo y le dijo:

-¿Isabella Swan, quieres ser mi esposa?

Todos los miedos de Bella desaparecieron. Atrás quedaron los múltiples discursos de Reneé sobre no casarse hasta antes de ser un adulto maduro y responsable y tantas otras cosas. Simplemente asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Alice había grabado ese momento. Tan único, tan especial, tan mágico.

El hombre que había accedido a cambiar de lugar con ellos, los abrazo. No hizo falta que ellos dijeran algo más. Aquel extraño había visto la emoción en sus ojos y tomo una determinación. Ordeno que el avión hiciera una escala en el aeropuerto más cercano, argumentando una falta de combustible. Tenía el poder para hacerlo, pues no era otro que uno de los accionistas de esa compañía aeronáutica.

En ella, por ordenes del hombre bajaron esas tres personas. Edward, Bella y Alice. Antes de que bajaran. El hombre les conto brevemente que los ayudaba, pues él no había tenido el valor que ellos habían tenido para ir tras la mujer de su vida, cuando los padres de ambos los habían separado.

Los tres agradecieron el gesto del hombre y no dijeron nada más.

Alice simplemente danzaba alrededor de ellos y les decía lo feliz que estaba.

Telefoneo a Carlisle y les dijo que tomarían un vuelo a Sudamérica, más específicamente a la Isla Esme, en donde se reunirían.

Fue así, como una semana después, Carlisle oficiaba la boda de su primer hijo y su nueva hija: Bella Cullen.

Antes de la boda, Rosalie se disculpo con ella y le explico que ahora comprendía que su transformación era exclusivamente su decisión y que ella no intervendría. Le explicaba que ahora comprendía que su hermano no podría vivir sin ella. Además de que le había regalado una preciosa tiara para su velo de novia.

Bella le dijo que por su parte no había rencores y comprendía sus motivos.

Esme y Alice sonreían felices.

Emmett no paraba de hacer bromas

Mientras que Jasper le daba las gracias por haberles devuelto la felicidad.

La vida es extraña y da muchas vueltas. Reneé había recibido un mensaje de Bella diciéndole que estaba bien y que por favor no se preocupara por ella. Además le pedía mentirle a Charlie diciéndole que ella estaba a su lado. Prometiéndole explicarle la realidad de su paradero después.

Reneé, quien había viajado un par de semanas antes a Forks, se había dado cuenta del estado de su hija y le había bastado saber que ella estaba bien para mentir por ella.

No le pidió ninguna otra explicación. Confiaba en su hija y sabía que si no le decía el lugar donde se encontraba era porque tenía una muy buena razón. Reneé espero pacientemente por la respuesta de su hija.

Un año y medio después, Bella, transformada ya en vampiro llego a la ciudad de Atlanta, la nueva residencia de Reneé y le explico toda la verdad.

Contrario a cualquier pronóstico, Reneé simplemente sonrió y le deseo lo mejor a su hija. Pidiéndole que no se olvidara de ella.

Ocasionalmente, también llamo a Charlie, pero jamás volvió a Forks. Donde había conocido al amor de su vida. O mejor dicho existencia.

Ciento veinte años después, volvieron al lugar donde todo comenzó.

Fue en un crepúsculo. Donde la más triste, tierna y maravillosa historia de amor comenzó.

* * *

**Besos a todas**

**Por cierto Merece algun review?**

**Y del final... Pues ahora si lo es. Espero que les haya gustado. Este es el final feliz.**

**No se olviden de pasar por los dos que le anteceden: "Con tu partida y mis ganas de sobrevivir" y la de "Mi vida tras tu partida" **

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	2. Nota

Hola a todas aquellas que me han leído en estos pequeños one shot.

Esta pequeña notita es para avisarles que por fin he terminado la trilogía.

Les dejo los títulos:

**Con tu partida y mis ganas de sobrevivir**

**Mi vida tras tu partida**

**El comienzo de una nueva vida**

Por medio de esta nota también quiero darles las gracias por cada uno de sus reviews a cada pequeño one shot. Les dejo un pequeño resumen de cada uno.

En **con tu partida y mis ganas de sobrevivir,** leerán como Bella toma la decisión de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Edward al pie del sendero aquella fría tarde.

En **mi vida tras tu partida,** leerán que fue de la vida de Bella después de haber tomado esa decisión y Edward no haber vuelto a su lado. Créanme que el final de este one shot simplemente lo ame. Para quienes amen el drama entenderán porque.

Y, finalmente en** el comienzo de una nueva vida,** leerán el final feliz. Porque Edward si volverá por Bella. Pero no todo es así de simple. Hay obstáculos que saltar antes de poder estar juntos.

Espero sus comentarios y mil gracias de nuevo por cada uno de ellos


	3. Nota 2

Nota #3

Me han pedido los links de las historias o que cuando las iba a subir.

Les vuelvo a repetir. Ya he subido los 3 one shots.

De cualquier forma aquí les dejo los links (ya saben solo eliminen los espacios para accesar a ellos) o también pueden pasar a mi profile y allí los encontraran:

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5661040/ 1/ **Con_tu_partida_y_mis_ganas_de_sobrevivir**

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5720934/ 1/**Mi_vida_tras_tu_partida**

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/6148399/ 1/**El_comienzo_de_una_nueva_vida**


End file.
